bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Kilan Leoness
is a lion-like Japanese original Bakugan from the BakuTech series. CoroCoro Comic consists in the development of this Bakugan. Description "From the thunderclouds descends the King of Beasts: "Kilan Leoness"!" - Bio found in the instructions. Manga BakuTech! Bakugan Kilan Leoness is used by Koh Grif. Game Kilan Leoness is equipped with BakuTech Convert System in which the Cross on its tail can be converted. Its low center of gravity and metal features makes all shooting attacks powerless against it. Stickers are used to decorate the convertable parts of Kilan Leoness. It has a pure white main color instead of Grey of other Haos Bakugan. In Japan, its Haos Bakutech version in BTC-08 and BTC-17 comes with 510G, 520G or 560G. In BTC-20, he comes with 560g. Pentagon parameter *Attack: 6/10 *Defence: 9/10 *Occupy force: 8/10 *Control: 4/10 *Stand force: 7/10 Poses Besides the standard Stand pose in which Kilan Leoness' 4 legs are all open, it also has other specific poses. The poses are important in battle that they cannot be altered in Japanese official Bakugan battle. * : The pose in which only Kilan Leoness' 2 rear legs are open. * : The pose in which only Kilan Leoness' 2 front legs are open. * : The pose in which Kilan Leoness' 4 legs are all closed. ;Gate Card(s) * : Bakugan other than Kilan Leoness cannot use Blue Ability Cards. ;Ability Card(s) * : Only can be used by Haos Kilan Leoness during battle. Adds 200G to your Bakugan and subtracts 100G from opponent's Bakugan. *'Critical Reservation': Trivia *Kilan Leoness was once named tentatively. A liger is the hybrid cross between a male lion and a tigress. Gallery Manga File:O0800060010752580777.jpg|Kilan Leoness shown as a shadow File:Kl_stay.jpg|Kilan Leoness Stays on a Gate Card File:P1000086.JPG File:P1000100.JPG SL272637.jpg Game Kiran leones(packaged).jpg|Packaged Haos Kilan Leoness Kiran leones(closed).jpg|Haos Kilan Leoness (closed) Kiran leones(open).jpg|Haos Kilan Leoness (open) File:P1000102.JPG|BakuMetallic Team Dragaon File:51QWD7y9f-L_AA300_.jpg|Haos Kilan Leoness G (open) File:51SGlr27B7L_AA300_.jpg|Haos Kilan Leoness G (closed) File:P1000092.JPG File:Akami5544-img600x450-1290554022qgs1qc292.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'Kilan Leoness' File:Akami5544-img600x450-1290554022uhuacy292.jpg|Haos Kilan Leoness Green Ability Card 'Leoness Attack' File:Patryk_Jan_Cesarz_20_HAOSWOLF_(36).jpg|Haos Kilan Leoness Green Fusion Ability Card 'Leoness Gorengeki' HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (6).JPG File:Image_battle2.jpg|Haos Kilan Leoness performing 'Pose of Snowfield' in a Brawl HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (5).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (4).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (3).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (2).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (1).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf.JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (87).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (88).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (89).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (85).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (83).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (84).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (82).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (81).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (80).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (79).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (78).JPG Picture 19wwwww.png Picture 17qqqqqqq.png 71laN7cVxwL. AA1300 .jpg|kilan leoness on the left.|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Kilan_Leoness Others File:O0800117710998303447.jpg File:Kiranleones_haos_p.jpg File:Kiranleones_haos_g.jpg File:Leo_stand.jpg|Kilan Leoness performing Standard Stand pose File:Leo_kibapose.jpg|Kilan Leoness performing 'Pose of Fang' File:Leo_tsumepose.jpg|Kilan Leoness performing 'Pose of Claw' File:Leo_setsugenpose.jpg|Kilan Leoness performing 'Pose of Snowfield' File:Kl.jpg File:Teamd.jpg File:Teamd_ds.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:BakuTech Category:Manga Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan